Remember
by kstubbe1234
Summary: The story of Cara boykewich (neé grimes) and how she copes with being pregnant in the apocalypse. Will she end up just like her momma did? Giving birth on a dirty floor and sacrificing her life for her child. Or will she be safe.


**A/N: this is my first walking dead fic so go easy on me lol. It's Carl x Enid, OC x OC and rick x michonne. The OC that is related to rick and Carl is Cara (I know how original! Jk jk) and Ben from the secret life of the American teenager I wrote this for class actually but the teacher rejected it...**

REMEMBER

I still can't believe we have electricity again! It's hard to believe that after so long on the road and after the prison we finally have some of the old world back. Oh, I forgot to mention. Im Cara Boykewich (maiden name Grimes). Daughter of the greatest leader in the post apocalyptic world yet, Rick Grimes. Our group includes my daddy Rick, my little brother Carl, my baby sister Judith, Michonne, Maggie, Maggie's little sister Beth, Glenn, Daryl, Tara, Carol, Eugene, Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, Noah, Me, my husband Ben, and father Gabriel. We had two more but they were killed. One was Sashas brother Tyreese. The other was Sashas boyfriend Bob. We now live in a community that was made before the world went to hell. Its called Alexandria. The story of how we got here is interesting to say the least…

-two weeks earlier-

Well, after last night everyone is tired. There was a HUGE storm and to make matters worse, the barn we were at was attacked by a herd of walkers. Last night while Daryl and Beth were on watch during the storm, they heard the familiar moan of walkers. But not just one or two. He heard more than 20 of them. When they went for the door Daryl was holding the barn door shut and Beth went to wake everyone up to help. Everyone except her held the door until the storm stopped an hour later and the walkers left two hours after that. Beth went up to the top floor of the barn with Judith in case things went south down where everyone else was. When things calmed down, me and Ben took our watch. Beth and Daryl went back to sleep in their little area of the barn. I also heard some other things coming from their area. Sometimes I wish me and Ben still acted like newlyweds. Daryl married Beth 3 monthes ago back at the prison but they were separated because of the Governor's attack on the prison. It is now about 3 in the afternoon and Maggie and Sasha brought back a guy. They disarmed him but he says was apart of a community. I want to go but daddy says we can't trust him. So I told him "that looks like the kind of place mom wanted for us. The kind of place I want for my baby. For your grandbaby. For carl and Judith. Daddy we have to have faith that this place is what he says it is. Do it for Judith. Daddy do it for Judy. She deserves to grow up in a nice and safe place. Mom wanted us to find a place like that." Daddy said it could be a trap but the "friend" looks legit. He said half of us go with him and half with his boyfriend. I told daddy I would go with Beth and Daryl's half. We ran into a herd but everyone made it out alive. Aarons boyfriend Erik sprained his ankle though.

-Arriving At Alexandria-

Aaron and Erik had us get into their cars and we drove for about an hour. The place is real. I can't believe what i'm seeing. I see walls that look extremely sturdy and it's huge. Aaron was right, this place looks very safe. As we get out of the car, I have one hand laced with Bens and one over my slightly raised stomach. This looks like the kind of place I want to raise me and Ben's baby in. When we walked in Aaron said we had to turn in our guns. He then said it was Deanna's rule and Abraham asked "whose Deanna". Deanna then came out and stated she was the leader. She asked if she could talk to me and Ben and I said ok. She asked if she could record our talk. Me and Ben said in unison that she could. I still had a hand on my stomache and she asked why. I asked her if she was a mother and she said yes that she has two sons. So I replied "then you know why". She asked us if we were together before and I said yes we were. Me and ben were dating for 4 months before the outbreak. I told her that this was the kind of place me, Carl, and Judith's mom wanted for us. She asked how she died and i said "maggie had to do an emergency c section when someone let a herd into the prison we were at. We were in the tombs and went into a boiler room when momma started bleeding when she pushed. She told me and Carl a speech. She said "Carl, Cara, babies I don't want you to be scared, ok? This is what I want. This is right. Now you take care of your daddy for me, alright? And your little brother or sister, you take care of them. You both are gonna be fine. I know you are gonna beat this world. You are both so smart and so brave. And I love you. You both have to do whats right ok? You both need to promise me you will do whats right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong, don't do it. If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil the good inside you. You are so good. My sweet babies. The best things I ever did. I love you. I love you. Maggie, when this is over you have to put me down. It has to be you it can't be rick. Goodnight my loves" and then she died. When maggie used carl's knife and cut her she screamed in pure agony until she went unconscious from shock, and died from blood loss a few seconds later. I don't want to end up like her. I want to survive and be with my baby and my husband. I am glad your man found us and brought us to your amazing community." After that she took Carol, daddy, Beth and Daryl, and everyone else.

-now-

After we got assigned houses, we all stayed in one the first night. The next day carl, ben, beth, and me went to meet the other teens. Me and beth have gotten really close ever since the farm. She is like a sister to me and I would die to protect her and vise versa. We hung out and met Jesse, Pete, Ron, and Sam. Pete is a surgeon so i asked if me and ben could talk to him for a minute and we asked him if he could do a c section on me if need be and he said he could. He said he would set aside all of the equipment and pain meds needed to make it as safe as possible. We thanked him and went off to see his wife for a haircut. She said that we needed one. Ben's hair was to his chin and mine was to my elbows. She trimmed mine to get rid of the split ends. Ben got his really hot short hair back. I suddenly felt really sick and barely made it to the bathroom of their house before I got sick. She asked if I was ok and I said "damned morning sickness, no matter how many times it happens you never get used to it."

A/N: there will be a time skip next chapter about three months


End file.
